Play With Fire
by LorMenari
Summary: Found someone to take your place, Now I'm safe in his arms, And I decided only he can play with fire" rated T for language


**Another one shot that just kind of came to me. It's based on the song "Play with Fire" by Hilary Duff... Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Casey was famous. Everyone knew her name. She was a major singing sensation. And that is why it didn't surprise her when Max found her and begged her to come back to him.

"Hey Casey," he said as he stepped into her dressing room.

"Oh my gosh, Max. I can't believe you're here."

"Well, I had to come and see my favorite girl."

Casey laughed at that before saying, "Well, you look good, man it's been a long time."

It had been four years since high school graduation. The day Max dumped her. The day he told her he had cheated on her in the past year. The day he broke her heart.

"What now? Almost four years. So, Casey, how have -"

Casey interrupted him, "Don't ask, let me just tell you have I've been since you just up and left me."

Max's eyes got huge as he nervously swallowed. He knew that face. It was Casey's 'I'm fixing to get really pissed and yell at you for all the horrible things you have done' face. He never liked that face.

"Let's see, I've dried every tear that I have ever stupidly cried over you. You're gone from my life. Like you never existed at all. Ironic huh?"

"Casey, that's a bit harsh. We had good times."

"Oh yeah...do you remember all the times you said you'd call? Bet you don't. I do. I remember waiting by the phone. Wasting my hours, days, weeks, life over you."

"Casey, I meant to call-"

"I also remember your ex-girlfriends warning me about you. I thought they were just jealous. I was wrong."

"Casey, I still think you are the greatest girl ever. I can change. I have changed. I think what we had was special and we should give it another shot. What do you say Casey?"

"I'm not so nice as I used to be, Max. To get me back this time, you'd have to play with fire. And you never were the kind of guy to get burned were you?"

"Casey, I can 'play with fire' or whatever for you. I just didn't realize how great you were until you weren't there anymore."

"Do you really think I'm going to fall for that bullshit? You will never change. Do you realize how you made me feel in high school? I felt like I wasn't good enough for you. That you were lowering your standards by dating me. But, now I realize that it wasn't me that made me leave you. You were insecure and that's why you cheated on me. To feed your own vanity."

"Casey, okay fine I was scared of how much I loved you. I was young. But, now I'm grown. I can take it now."

"Please, Max, don't sit there giving me excuses. I've got to go. There are a million things that need to be done before my show in Houston tomorrow. You can't change what you've done so don't even try to get me to fall for your charms again. It's not going to work."

"I'm not giving up, Casey. I know we were supposed to be together."

There was a knock at Casey's dressing room door.

"That's probably Derek. We're dating now. He doesn't push me or is clingy. But he makes me feel safe and loved. He really is the only one who can play with fire. I always knew that. But it took a while for me to realize that I was fire."

Derek came in and saw Max looking depressed and his girlfriend look pissed off.

"Hey Babe, Max. What's going on?"

"Oh, Max here just wanted an autograph."

Casey grabbed a CD and signed it quickly, threw it at Max, and said, "It's all your getting. Take it or leave it."

Max grabbed the CD and headed out the dressing room.

"I've always been thankful to him," Derek told her after Max left the room.

"Why?"

"He dumped you."

Casey hit Derek before saying, "That was rude and sweet all at the same time!"

"Yeah, but you know I love you, Case."

"I love you too, Derek."

* * *

**Well, reviews are always welcome :D Below are the lyrics:**

I can't believe it's really you  
Been so long, you look good  
I hear you're doing really well  
Don't ask me, let me tell you  
How I've been since when you left  
Since you left me for dead

Finally every tear has dried  
I've wiped you from my life

Do you reamember all the times you said you'd call  
'Cause I remember all the reasons people warned me

And now I hear you saying that you still adore me  
But if you think I'd ever get with you again  
Then you can just

Love me, love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again

Right to the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire

(Right up to the sky)  
Love me, love me  
(Far into the sky)  
If you want me

You never know just what you got  
'Til it's gone, you freak out  
But I'm not falling for that game  
Boys like you never change  
You made me feel I wasn't enough  
Wasn't enough for your love

But it was insecurity that made you run  
It wasn't me

So dont you sit there trying to  
Give me more excuses  
I don't have time for this  
I'm off to play in Houston  
And I'm too busy with the millions things I'm doing  
You can't make up for what you've done  
But you still try to be the one

Love me, love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again

Right to the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire

(Right up to the sky)  
Love me, love me  
(Far into the sky)  
If you want me

Ooh, by the way, by the way  
I've found someone who gives me space  
Keeps me safe  
Makes me sane  
Found someone to take your place  
Now I'm safe in his arms  
And I decided only he can play with fire

Love me, Love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again

Right to the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire

I can't believe it's really you  
(Love me, love me)  
I hear you're doing really well  
(If you want me)  
Finally every tear has dried  
(Love me, love me)  
Can boys like you, boys like you  
Play with fire


End file.
